


Can't be changed

by Powblue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2506547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powblue/pseuds/Powblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically this is set after the Battle of Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy switched sides years before the battle and made friends with the golden trio. In the end Lucius never goes to Azkaban. Draco is called back home during the school year because Lucius has received some interesting news</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't be changed

"Uncle Dray!" A little girl called from the far side of a long garden. "My bike won’t go! Can you fix it?” 

Draco got up from the deck chair he'd been sitting in to go and help her. He walked down the stone path in the middle of the Malfoy Manner’s garden. When he reached her he kneeled down smiling at her and said, 

“Rosie sweetie, you are aware I have no clue how to fix this right?” she looked sadly back at him, 

“It’s a good thing I do then isn’t it.” A voice laughed behind him, Draco turned around to see… 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Back in time to when Draco was in his ‘8th year’ after the war, Draco has been summoned home in the middle of school by his father** 

"Draco!" He could hear the voice... The name... He pretended he hadn't heard, he hid it seemed like the safest thing to do... Hide. "DRACO!!" The voice yelled again louder, angrier. He knew what the voice wanted. It wanted him. It wanted to turn him. Change him. As he sat shivering in his hiding place, he thought about what he was doing... Running? Cowering in the shadows hoping not to get caught? His father would be disappointed. But to be fair it was his father that was after him in the first place. They wanted him. They wanted to change who he was? NO. “That's not what's going to happen” he thought to himself. “'I'm a fucking Malfoy! And I'm sitting here cowering in the shadows. No more.” He thought to himself... His bedroom door was broken from the hinges by the sheer force of the door being opened, at exactly the same time Draco stood up. He wasn't going to cower away from this any longer. 

"Father." He said in a calm steady voice standing tall in-front of his father. 

"Draco. I know you heard me calling you." Lucius hissed, Draco said nothing, 

"Its time." His father said turning to leave. 

"No." Draco said no emotion showing. "I'm not going. I don't want to change. I am who I am. And I like it." He said in a harsh tone that made his father flinch. 

"I know you like it. That's why you have to change" his father said angrily... 

"WHAT!" Draco screamed. "I LIKE IT SO I HAVE TO CHANGE!!!!! WHAT SORT OF FUCKED UP WORLD DO YOU LIVE IN??" Draco yelled ferociously. His father stepped back on instinct "I'M NINETEEN! YOU DON'T MAKE MY DECISIONS FOR ME!! I AM WHO I AM AND THAT CAN'T BE CHANGED!!!!" Draco had never been so angry... He'd never had the courage to stand up for himself against his father let alone yell at him. Lucius was getting scared and Draco could tell. "I'M A MALFOY!! I WILL NOT BE PUSHED AROUND ANY MORE! NOT BY YOU OR ANYONE ELSE!" He was about to storm out when he looked at where his door had been... Their fight seemed to have caused quite a scene, House-Elves, Death Eaters who hadn’t been caught yet, Guests, Family and everyone else in Malfoy Manor had gathered in the doorway to see what was going on... Draco knew this was the best time to teach his father a lesson. Quickly he turned to his father. "Father... What I have is not curable... I can't be changed, and I don't want to be changed. I like who I am and what I am..." He calmly told his father as he kneeled down to his father who was now sitting on the floor. "But... You can't be... I don't want you to be... It’s a disgrace to our family name!” His father said, “Yes, yes I am.” And with that he turned around and faced the crowd at his door and said 

“I’m Gay” loud enough for everyone to hear... There were a few gasps but mostly people were speechless. Narcissa Malfoy made her way through the crowd of people when they saw her they shut up. She sent everyone away. 

“Get out. GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! I DONT WANT YOUR FILTH HERE ANY LONGER!” she screamed pointing at the door. Her face was turning as red as Draco’s had been. 

“See Draco, now look at what you have done. Your mother is very upset. And she even wants you to leave” Lucius smirked to his son, who was now staring at the ground his eyes tearing up, he unable to meet his mother’s glare, 

“I wasn’t talking to Draco.” This made Draco’s head shoot up and his father to step back, confusion flooding to his face. 

“You… What?” Lucius stammered to his now a little calmer wife, “I was not talking to Draco, I was talking to you. I want you out.” She stated as if it was plainly obvious and Lucius was just being stupid, 

“But… I’m... he’s… what?”Lucius stammered realising he was in a losing battle. 

“I accept him for who he is, and you can’t change him. In fact I don’t want him to change; I love my baby boy just like he is.” neither Draco nor his father moved “Did I stutter? GET OUT!” she yelled taking a step towards her husband while pointing at the door. Lucius jumped a little when she stepped close to him then he ran for his life towards the door  “Oh and Lucius dear, I want a divorce” she called after him with a sickly sweet smile. Draco stood motionless staring at his mother with a blank expression on his face. 

“Erm... Mother?” 

“Yes dear?” 

“I… I love you…” Narcissa smiled at her son, and walked over to him and pulled him into a massive hug and said 

“I love you too dear… but I think you have somewhere better to be…” before she kissed him of the forehead and pointed towards the picture on his bedside table. 

‘Ah so that’s how mother knew, to be fair I probably should have hidden that or something’ Draco thought to himself as he looked over at the picture that had been taken a few weeks ago. 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

*Click, Flash, Photo* 

“But Draaayyy!!! There aren’t any photos of just us! Someone else is always in them!” It was snowing in Hogsmeade and Draco’s-technically-secret-but-they-weren't very-good-at-keeping-it-that-way-Boyfriend had dragged him out in the cold because he wanted a photo of the two of them without anyone barging in and making it a ‘group photo’ 

“But why do we need a photo? We know what we look like!” 

“It’s not that it’s because when we are older and looking after our grand-kids we’ll have something to show them… don’t you want that?” Draco was silent he just stared at his boyfriend in shock, he wasn’t aware that he had been thinking about that kind of thing, but his boyfriends eyes went big and started to fill with tears, Draco, realising he hadn’t said anything in a while and his boyfriend might have taken this as a bad sign, knew he had to think of an answer quickly… 

“No please don’t cry, of course I want all that, I love you!” Draco shut his mouth the moment those three words had left his lips. 

“You… you love me?” his boyfriend’s eyes went wide, even wider than they had been a minute ago “I…” there was no going back now 

“Yes I love you. I love you so much and I’m sorry if it’s sudden and it’s okay if you don-” 

“I LOVE YOU TOO!!” his boyfriend yelled jumping up and wrapping his arms around Draco’s neck, and kissing him. 

*Click, Flash, Photo* 

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 

Draco picked up the picture, he had to admit it was a rather good photo, the photographer managed to capture one of the most important moments of his life perfectly. He smiled looking down at it, he turned to his mother still smiling. 

‘That’s the first time he’s genuinely smiled here in a long time’ Narcissa thought to herself as she smiled back at him and kissed his cheek quickly. “Draco you need him go, don’t worry you’ll see me again soon darling, when school is over. Just remember that I will be wanting to meet the boy who made my baby smile again soon!” she said as she started shooing him towards the floo, but he turned to her before he got there and said, 

“Mother, take this” he handed her the picture frame “Please, I just want you to have something of me smiling, genuinely happy” Narcissa was tearing up by the time she managed to maneuver him to the fireplace, 

“You look after him, you hear me?” She ordered him, he turned to her and smiled 

“Yes mother” Before taking some floo powder, “Headmasters Office, Hogwarts”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

With the chain on her bike now in place Rosie pedaled down the garden her wildly curly red hair flying behind her. Draco stood watching her with his husband, she turned back to them and waved, Draco slid a hand around his husband’s waist and waved back. “You really are useless when it comes to muggle things aren’t you…” 

“No, see I feel I have perfected the art of the ‘barbeque’… aren’t you proud!” Draco said slipping the other hand around the other side of his husbands waist, 

“Eh… yeah so proud... cough cough...yep” he replied placing his hands on Draco’s chest “You’re lucky I love you Potter” “It’s not just Potter anymore remember” 

“That’s right Mr Potter-Malfoy” Draco purred leaning down and placing a kiss on his husband’s lips.


End file.
